You're Are Beauty full
by Nimaru chan
Summary: Sakura mempunyai kakak laki-laki [kakaknya ingin menjadi penyanyi] yang mirip dengannya (kembar). Suatu hari ada seorang lelaki umuran tiga puluh lima tahun [Jiraya], yang sedang mencari kakaknya untuk menjadi artis karena anggota band kekurangan anggota band 'The Boy'. Tapi kakak Sakura sedang ke London dan menetap disana selama satu bulan. Jadi Jiraya meminta Sakura menyamar menj


Tema: Romantis

Tokoh utama : [Sakura]

You're Are Beautyfull

Warning:OCC, TYPO, GAJE

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Summarry:

Sakura mempunyai kakak laki-laki [kakaknya ingin menjadi penyanyi] yang mirip dengannya (kembar). Suatu hari ada seorang lelaki umuran tiga puluh lima tahun [Jiraya], yang sedang mencari kakaknya untuk menjadi artis karena anggota band kekurangan anggota band 'The Boy'. Tapi kakak Sakura sedang ke London dan menetap disana selama satu bulan. Jadi Jiraya meminta Sakura menyamar menjadi laki-laki demi cita-cita kakaknya. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Baca saja.

~HAPPY READING~

* * *

Suatu hari ada seorang perempuan berbaju putih bersih.

Memakai rok semata kaki.

perempuan itu menutup aurat.

Kecuali rambutnya yang tidak ditutupi.

Dia memakai sepatu, berambut pink, rambutnya panjang sepinggul, matanya hijau, dan mempunyai cincin berbentuk bintang.

Namanya adalah Haruno Sakura.

Dia sedang mengendarai sepeda motornya jalan kecil menuju sekolahnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Ketika dimuka gerbang, dia mermarkirkan sepeda motornya ditepi pagar, lalu mengunci sepeda motornya dan melihat gerbang yang sudah tertutup rapat.

Tapi, dia nekat memanjat pagar itu dengan cekatan.

Dia langsung menuju kekelasnya.

Ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan.

Sayangnya ketika membuka pintu kelasnya, terpampang jelas guru Kakashi sudah ada dihadapan siswa-siswi dikelas yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran bahasa inggris.

"Ehem! Haruno Sakura, kau terlambat! Aku tidak mau tahu apa alasanmu itu. Tapi, kau dihukum Haruno!" Marah guru Kakashi yang terkenal dengan kegalakannya.

"Tapi," Tapi perkataan Sakura langsung dipotong guru Kakashi.

"Ketika semua jam pelajaran sudah selesai, kau jangan pergi untuk pulang dulu. kau harus membersihkan taman luar sekolah yang kotor!" Ujar guru Kakashi yang tidak suka kalau ada murid yang terlambat.

"Baik," Kata Sakura pasrah seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Singkat cerita

Semua orang sudah pulang kecuali dirinya.

Dia sedang membersihkan taman luar sekolah yang sangat kotor.

Saat dia sedang membersihkan taman, dia tidak tahu kalau ada seorang orang lelaki umur tiga puluh lima tahun an yang memperhatikan dirinya.

Laki-laki itu memiliki rambut yang putih, panjang sampai pinggang, dan berkacamata hitam.

Laki-laki itu sedang memegang sebuah foto bergambar laki-laki umuran 16 tahun, berambut pink dan juga bermata hitam.

"Benar-benar mirip dengan Kitsune. Anak ini ternyata seorang siswi." Gumam laki-laki itu.

Sedangkan Sakura selesai membersihkan taman yang tadinya kotor sekarang menjadi bersih.

Lalu dia menaiki sepeda motornya.

Kemudian ada seorang siswi yang ternyata masih menunggunya menghampiri dirinya.

Perempuan itu bermata biru muda, sebelah poninya yang panjang menutupi sebelah matanya, dan berpakaian sama seperti Sakura.

Nama perempuan itu adalah Ino.

"Hei, Sakura. Apa kau tahu cara membelokkan sepeda motor ini yang kau beli minggu lalu?" Tanya Ino ragu akan temannya yang ingin menyalakan sepeda motor itu.

"Aku sudah tahu. Lagi pula, aku diajarkan pengasuhku. Sudah ya, sampai jumpa besok!" Jawabnya seraya menyalakan mesin sepeda motor miliknya. Dan melesat pergi.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati ya! Sampai jumpa besok!" Pamit Ino sedikit berteriak karena Sakura sudah melesat pergi.

Dia menelusuri jalan kecil.

Ketika itu juga dibelakangnya ternyata ada yang sedang mengikutinya. Sebuah mobil besar bermerek 'Daihatsu'.

Sakura melihat mobil itu merasa kalau dirinya menghalangi mobil itu langsung membelokkan sepeda motornya yang asalnya dikanan, lalu dia membelokkan sepeda motornya kearah kiri.

Ternyata mobil itu juga membelokkan arah kekiri.

Lalu Sakura berbelok kekanan lagi, lalu mobil itu juga kearah kanan juga.

Kemudian Sakura belok kekiri lagi, kemudian mobil itu melewati sakura dan berbalik arah dan berhenti ditengah jalan, sampai menutupi jalan yang kecil yang sedang lewati Sakura dengan gerakan secara tiba-tiba.

Sakura yang melihat tiba-tiba saja mobil itu berhenti tujuh senti dihadapannya, langsung kaget dan mengerem sepeda motornya kuat-kuat agar tidak tertabak dengan mobil itu.

Jika saja dia tadi tidak mengerem sepeda motornya, mungkin saja dia akan menabrak mobil itu dan dirinya akan dirawat dirumah sakit.

Setelah mengerem sepeda motornya. Mukanya menjadi masam, menahan amarah, dan mengembungkan pipinya marah.

Lalu keluarlah seorang lelaki umuran tiga puluh lima tahun yang keluar dari mobil tersebut.

Kemudian membenarkan kacamata hitamnya yang tadi sedikit termiring.

Sakura merasa was-was pada lelaki itu.

Lalu lelaki tersebut mengambil sebuah foto dan menatap Sakura dan mendekatinya.

"Nona aku ingin-" Baru saja orang itu bicara.

Tapi, perkataannya sudah dipotong oleh Sakura.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Jerit Sakura ketakutan.

Bahkan jeritan Sakura yang nyaring dan juga panjang, membuat efek disekitarnya menjadi seperti getaran dasyat akibat teriakkannya.

Merasakan getaran itu, lelaki tersebut mundur tiga langkah.

Kemudian setelah teriakan Sakura reda. Laki-laki itu menghampiri Sakura lagi.

"Nona aku hanya ingin bilang- AAAU!" Belum selesai laki-laki itu bicara.

Sakura sudah menendang titik kelemahan laki-laki itu.

"Kau Ini!" Teriak laki-laki itu sambil berguling-guling ditanah kesakitan.

"A, maaf-maaf," Kata Sakura kemudian menaiki sepeda motornya lagi dan mengendarainya dengan cepat.

Dengan sigap lelaki tersebut langsun bangkit walaupun titik kelemahannya serasa sakit.

Dia langsung masuk lagi kemobil dan mengejar Sakura dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Nona! Kakak mu dalam kecelakaan! Jadi kumohon berhentilah!" Teriak laki-laki itu sedikit berbohong supaya Sakura berhenti.

Sakura mendengar perkataan laki-laki itu langsung berhenti dan terdiam seribu bahasa.

Ditempat lain

"Inilah foto orang yang bernama Kitsune. Fantastic!" Ujar Kakashi menunjukkan beberapa foto dilayar tv yang besar pada personil band The Boy.

Kembali ketempat Sakura

Akhirnya mereka berhenti di tepi jalan yang kebetulan ada sebuah taman disana.

"Kakakku kecelakaan?" Tanya Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya, katanya kakakmu akan melengkapi anggota di band 'The Boy'. Tapi, kakakmu kecelakaan di London. Jadi, kau bisa kan, menyamar dan menggantikan dirinya? Ayolah..., Aku tahu kakakmu ingin sekali menjadi seorang penyanyi. Oh ya, namaku adalah Jiraya," Pinta Jiraya sekaligus memperkenalkan diri.

Sakura teringat menmorinya yang dulu dia simpan

Flash Back On

"_Anak tak punya orang tua, anak tak punya orang tua, jangan temani, jangan temani, nanti kalian akan rugi... (Lagu)"_ Ujar anak-anak yang punya orang tua dan kaya raya itu berlagu dengan nada mengejek.

"Kakak, kenapa kita harus seperti ini? Hiks, hiks, hiks..." Tanya Sakura menatap sedih dalam pelukan kakaknya.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka. Biarpun kita sudah tidak punya orang tua, tapi kita masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan sedikit. Aku berjanji. Kelak, aku akan menjadi penyanyi atau anggota penyanyi seperti ayah!" Ujar kakaknya menghibur adiknya.

Sakura semakin memeluk erat kakaknya. Setidaknya, hatinya sudah sedikit terobati.

Flash Back OF

"Baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar saja ya? Hanya untuk hari ini saja." Ujar Sakura menatap tajam Jiraya.

'Glek' Jiraya menelan ludah. Rencananya Sakura tidak hanya untuk hari ini menyamar.

"Iya," Jawab Jiraya berbohong lagi.

Jiraya mungkin harus membuat alasan besok, supaya Sakura menyamarnya sampai kakak Sakura datang.

"Ehem! Sekarang naiklah ke mobilku." Ujar Jiraya menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Eh? Tapi, bagaimana dengan sepeda motorku? Kalau hilang, kau lah yang harus bertanggung jawab!" Tanya Sakura sekaligus dengan kalimat dan nada yang mengancam.

"Kalau itu, mudah saja, Akan ku masukkan kedalam mobilku. Mobilku lebar. Tenang saja," Jawab Jiraya kemudian mengangkat sepeda motor Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

Lalu dimasukkannya kedalam mobilnya yang cukup luas.

Selesai memasukkan sepeda motor Sakura, Jiraya kemudian menyuruh Sakura untuk naik kemobilnya dan seraya membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura.

Setelah Jiraya masuk kebagian dudukan sopir.

'Brummmm' terdengar Bunyi mesin mobil yang sudah dibunyikan.

Mereka akhirnya menuju tempat lokasi band 'The Boy' Beristirahat. Bisa juga disebut apartemen.

Setelah sampai, Sakura turun dari mobil.

"Aku akan memarkirkan mobilku dulu, soal penyamaran menjadi kakakmu, aku sudah punya bendanya." Kata Jiraya kemudian menuju arah parkiran mobil.

Kemudian Sakura melihat banyak sekali orang berderet ditepi gerbang besar.

Lalu dia menghampiri orang-orang yang berkumpul tersebut.

Ada tiga orang perempuan yang melihat Sakura.

Mereka kemudian mendekati Sakura.

"Maaf, kau juga menunggu band The Boy?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka. Dia memiliki postur tubuh kurus, berambut sedikit ikal memakai celak mata sampai bulu matanya kelihatan lentik, memakai rok selutut, dan bermata kuning. Namanya Hirana.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang artinya tidak.

"Oh" Ujar mereka bertiga serempak.

"Oh... Putih sekali tanganmu, mulus lagi." Ujar Hirana tiba-tiba. Lalu mengelus tangan Sakura yang mulus dan juga putih.

"Ya ampun, rambutmu indah sekali... Aku ingin sekali mempunyai rambut seperti mu..." Kata salah satu dari mereka yang postur tubuhnya yang pendek, gemuk, juga berbulu mata lentik, dan bermata Pink. Namanya Hazune. Dia menatap kagum rambut Sakura.

"Terimakasih," Balas Sakura tersenyum kecut karena sikap mereka yang menurutnya kurang sopan.

"Kau memakai pakaian menutup aurat. Tapi, rambutmu kelihatan. Postur tubuh langsing, Matamu, rambut, dan bibirmu yang pink, menambahkan kesan cantik padamu. Fantastic," Ujar yang satu lagi. Postur tubuhnya agak langsing, badannya yidak pendek dan juga panjang, sedang lah.

Matanya jingga, dan ber make up menor.

Namanya Shue.

Dia menatap seluruh badan Sakura yang terlihat sempurna.

"Pasti dia bisa memikat salah satu kakak-kakak band The Boy!" Jerit Hirana histeris tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Tapi, sebelum Sakura bilang 'Tidak mungkin,' Tapi, tiba-tiba mereka bertiga bahkan Semua orang yang dilihat Sakura yang tadi seperti sedang menunggu seseorang ditepi gerbang langsung berlari kebelakang Sakura.

Lalu Sakura ingin melihat apa yang ada dibelakangnya. Tepat beberapa meter, nampak mobil mewah besar yang sudah berhenti diujung karpet merah besar yang sudah terbentang sampai ke ujung pagar besar, yang tadi dilihat nya saat baru sampai disini.

"KYAAAA!" Jerit mereka histeris ketika muncul tiga orang tampan menurut penggemarnya.

Sakura melihat ada sebuah kipas tangan bertuliskan 'The Boy' berbentuk beruang tergeletak ditepi karpet merah.

Dia mengambil kipas tangan itu dan menghampiri semua orang yang bergerumbungan.

"Siapa yang mempunyai kipas ini?" Tanya Sakura menghampiri mereka. Tapi suaranya tenggelam karena teriakan para fans fanatic band The Boy..

Sakura hanya bengong dan menatap aneh pada tiga orang yang sudah keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut.

Lalu para personil band The Boy berjalan menuju gerbang yang tanahnya sudah dihiasi karpet merah.

Personil tersebut terdiri dari Uchiha Sasuke [Ketua personil], Sabaku No Gaara [Pemain gitar], dan Rock Lee [Pemain drum].

Tidak sengaja Rock Lee melihat Sakura yang sangat cantik.

[menurutnya] karena terlihat sempurna.

Sakura kebetulan saja memegang kipas fans para fans band The Boy.

Lalu Rock Lee menghampirinya.

Kemudian dia menandatangani kipas yang dipegang Sakura.

Lalu tersenyum manis kearah Sakura.

Kemudian dia langsug menuju kearah personil lainnya yang sudah jauh berjalan darinya.

Sakura hanya terbengong-bengong tidak paham dengan orang beralis tebal itu.

Lalu datanglah Jiraya membawa sebuah kotak ukuran sedang.

Dia langsung menghampiri Sakura dengan tersenyum geli.

"Kau ini, baru saja ku tinggalkan. Ternyata kau sudah menjadi fans The Boy," Kata Jiraya tersenyum geli seraya menghampiri Sakura.

"Tidak, tadi itu hanya ada seseorang yang menjatuhkannya. Jadi kuambil, ku tanya siapa yang punya. Tapi, malah dihampiri orang beralis tebal dan menandatangani kipas ini," Ujar Sakura menerangkan panjang lebar.

"Oh" Jiraya hanya ber-oh ria.

Lalu Jiraya membawa Sakura ketoilet umum dekat dengan apartemen personil band 'The Boy'.

Setelah sampai, Jiraya membuka kotak tadi dan mengeluarkan baju laki-laki berhias duri besi dipunggung, dan juga rambut laki-laki bermodel lurus.

"Sekarang kenakan pakaian laki-laki ini, lalu pakailah rambut palsu laki-laki ini." Suruh Jiraya menyerahkan baju laki-laki dan rambut palsu tersebut.

"Baik," Kata Sakura mengambil rambut palsu dan baju itu dari tangan Jiraya.

Lalu memasuki toilet umum tersebut.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, Sakura sudah selesai memakai baju dan rambut palsu itu.

Terlihat mirip dengan kakaknya Kitsune.

Tapi, hanya saja bibirnya ranum.

"Sudah selesai? Tadi aku sudah membayarkan uang toilet umumnya. Nah, sekarang ikuti aku keruang manajer Hatake Kakashi" Ujar Jiraya membawa Sakura keruangan Kakashi.

"Sudah datang ya, rupanya? Selamat datang Kitsune. Silahkan duduk." Sapa Kakashi mempersilahkan duduk Sakura.

Lalu Sakura duduk didepan meja Kakashi.

"Sekarang, kau hanya perlu menandatangani surat perjanjian kontrak ini," Ujar Kakashi menyerahkan selembar kertas berisikan perjanjian kontrak dan juga sebuah pulpen untuk menandatangani surat perjanjian kontrak.

Kemudian dengan ragu-ragu Sakura menandatangani gugup dan menandatangi asal-asalan.

tapi menggunakan tulisa k berait di huruf pertama.

Tiba-tiba saja datang Sasuke.

Kemudian menghampiri Sakura dan menghentakkan tangannya dimeja Kakakshi.

Kemudian menatap tajam Sakura.

"Benarkah suaramu merdu seperti yang Manajer Kakashi bilang hah?" Tanya Sasuke yang wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajah Sakura.

Tinggal lima senti lagi, mungkin mereka akan berhantupan wajah.

'Glek' Sakura meneguk ludahnya kecil menjawab dengan mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau kau bisa bernyanyi, ikut aku." Ujar Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya serta kertas isi perjanjian kontrak Sakura keruang latihan yang sering dipakai personil The Boy untuk bermain drum, menyanyi, bermain, gitar, dan bermain piano.

Lalu dibawanya masuk Sakura kedalam ruangan itu, dan dikuncinya pintu ruang latihan tersebut.

Kemudian dilepasnya tangan Sakura.

Sakura memundurkan kakinya tiga langkah dengan cepat.

Naas nya, dia tertabrak Rock Lee. "Huh? Laki-laki ini begitu pendek." Ejek Rock Lee membandingkan tingginya dengan Sakura.

'Ya, iyalah. Kan aku perempuan! Wajar saja dasar bodoh!' Batin Sakura marah.

* * *

Bersambung

Halo semuanya, cerita ini adalah permintaan dari milkyways99. Maaf kalau penulisan milky atau ways atau 99 yang salah ya? Sekarang sudah saya buat. Saya mengantuk sekali nih, hoam... dadah para pembaca.


End file.
